The Unforgiven
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Kikyo and Naraku are mates. their son was born to kill Inuyasha, and its 6 years later they will fight.Read! Oneshot song fic. Kikyo and Naraku. Whats Kagome doing!


The Unforgiven-  
  
Note from fluffy- This is to apologize for Fade to black. Enjoy. Ps...i dont own Inuyasha and hey dont get mad this time people...Its a guy you dont even know. A FAKE CHARACTER!  
  
Naraku towered above his mate Kikyo. How could she be with child so soon? Growling he held her hand as she went through the pains of child labor. Kikyo's body, when she was made from the clay and bones, she had taken some of Kagomes soul. When she had done that one act, she gained the abilities of a real human, and child birth was one of them.   
  
He sighed. This would really ruin most of his plans. He looked to his spawn Kagura, and then he looked to Kanna, both were helping Kikyo. "When the child his born bring it to me." He stood and walked out.   
  
Kikyo cried out in pain. She was so alone, and where was Naraku, her mate? Somewhere, but not with her. She feared for her child. True, she would someday drag Inuyasha to hell with her, but she still loved Naraku. why was she scared for her child? Because in all truth, Naraku was as evil as he seemed, and sometimes he could be quite abusive.   
  
A babies cry ripped through the air. "Lady Kikyo. It is a boy." kagura smirked and handed the child to her.   
  
"My baby boy." suddenly the child was ripped from her arms, and carried off by Kanna.  
  
_New blood joins this earth   
And quickly he's subdued   
Through constant pain disgrace   
The young boy learns their rules   
_  
" Lord Naraku. The boy was born." Kanna said floating over to Naraku.  
  
He looked at the child. He was wrapped in dark black blankets, he was clean of all blood. The boy resembled him quite a bit. He smirked. For once this wasnt just some spawn he created from his own body, but his son. His mate Kikyo had actually given him a child. A child that would be strong, stronger than Inuyasha.   
  
The child had bright red eyes, and short black hair with hints of red, in which he was sure would have red tips. Ears were on the top of his head, for he was half demon. He had small, sharp, deadly claws. Naraku lowered his hand to the child. The child bit his finger roughly and gave a small growl.   
  
He laughed at that. "So child, you think you are tough? We will name you Naraku jr. " He chuckled.   
  
With a wave of his hand, red swirled around the child and on his forehead was a skull. That Mark would tell the world that he was his child. "Kanna take the child. Nurse him, and train him. He will be a killing machine, nothing more. He will be used to kill Inuyasha, and the reincarnate Kagome. He must have no thoughts of good nor evil, he must be blank. Now bring Kikyo to me." Kanna nodded and took the child.  
  
Soon after he was talking to Kikyo. "There is a change in plans love. Go out into the forest and act as you usually would, and mask the scent of our mating."   
  
"My son....how dare you? Naraku you are a bastard. You would use our son, for your biding?" She asked with a scowl.   
  
"Go! Now!" He screamed.   
  
_With time the child draws in   
This whipping boy done wrong   
Deprived of all his thoughts   
The young man struggles on and on he's known   
A vow unto his own   
That never from this day   
His will they'll take away   
_  
Kagome had just turned 21 and it has been 6 years since she had fallen down the well. "Well guys, theres only one jewel shard left. Naraku has the rest. We've been searching for 6 years, and we cant quit now and let him win." Kagome said as she wrapped an arm around sango's shoulders.  
  
"True. We havent heard much from him which is strange coming from Naraku. It wont be long now until we face him. " Inuyasha spoke, bringing his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
Suddenly as if speaking was his curse,Kikyo bursted through the trees. Into the small clearing she ran. "You musnt fight him!" she yelled.   
  
"Fight who?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
_What I've felt   
What I've known   
Never shined through in what I've shown   
Never be   
Never see   
Won't see what might have been   
_  
Out of the bushes walked a small child. He looked to be around the age of six. Kagome looked upon him. His face scared her. He had bruises and scratches along his entire form, and his eyes were a dark maroon red. He had long black hair, with red tips.On his forehead, strangely enough rest a skull. He got into his fighting stance, his blood dripping claws, poised for battle.   
  
" Naraku we do not wish to fight you!" kikyo called out to her son.  
  
_What I've felt   
What I've known   
Never shined through in what I've shown   
Never free   
Never me   
So I dub thee unforgiven_   
  
"Naraku?" The group asked together.  
  
"What did he just suddenly grow freakishly into a little child?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"No thats my son. I mated with Naraku and gave him a son." Kikyo spoke.   
  
There was no doubt in her voice. She didnt want to kill her son, but if the time called for it than she would. "Naraku....why?" Inuyasha asked. He was in wonder as to why the boy wished to fight him.  
  
"they tortured me. Till my mind had no thoughts other than to kill you." He said rushing forward.   
  
_They dedicate their lives   
To running all of his   
He tries to please them all   
This bitter man he is   
Throughout his life the same   
He's battled constantly   
This fight he cannot win   
A tired man they see no longer cares   
The old man then prepares   
To die regretfully   
That old man here is me   
_  
"I dont want to fight you!" Inuyasha spoke hurriedly.  
  
In all truth he was in a struggle to keep up with the boy. He had his trusty sword. but what amazed him was the kid had only his claws. Naraku used some of his powers he had gained from his mother. "Die." He said simply.  
  
Diving at Inuyasha he swipped at his arm. "Ahhh!" Inuyasha looked at his bloody arm.   
  
Naraku smirked, as soon as he destroyed Inuyasha, the voices would go away. Everything would be ok. He could live. Holding up his hands, a ball of fire formed in his fists. Holding them out, they shot towards Inuyasha.   
  
"no!" kikyo called out as she raised her arrow.  
  
_What I've felt   
What I've known   
Never shined through in what I've shown   
Never be   
Never see   
Won't see what might have been_   
  
"Inuyasha!" kagome called out.  
  
Kikyo shot her arrow and it dodged the fire he had thrown.  
  
"mother....do not get involved. I was instructed to kill them. I dont want to kill you!" He then waved his hands and she froze.  
  
Naraku had put a spell on her. Her own son...Put a spell on...Her! "Naraku...let me go!" She said, fighting her binds.   
  
"Never!" With that he shot fire towards Inuyasha who fell to the ground sizziling with flame.   
  
_What I've felt   
What I've known   
Never shined through in what I've shown   
Never free   
Never me   
So I dub thee unforgiven_   
  
Kagome stood and walked to Naraku. "You are the omen! You're our sign! I wont let you defeat us! " Naraku looked at her and tried to shoot flames at her.   
  
The flames hit her body, but a blue light surrounded her and she was fine. "No! I wont let you be the first step to our failure." She brought two fingers to the skull on his head and his whole body was engulfed in blue.  
  
She was purifing him. He fell to his knees in pain. "You will die. YOU Killer!" she said with anger. Her eyes were consumed in a deep violet and her body rose partially off the ground.   
  
"You labeled me...I'll label you....So I dub thee unforgiven." with that he fell over and his eyes closed softly. Now he was free. Free from the ones whom tortured him for so long.   
  
_You labeled me   
I'll label you   
So I dub thee unforgiven_

_END_

Note from Fluffy- Please review. It made me sad to read this, but hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
